


The Azure Path

by DorkyCrowStudio



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyCrowStudio/pseuds/DorkyCrowStudio
Summary: A devil that was whole is one that now realize that he is simply empty in the inside.





	The Azure Path

He sat there  
Sword in hand  
He sat there  
Watching the land  
He sat there  
Steely gaze  
He sat there  
Lost in memories of those halcyon days

Days of when he was young  
Playing with his brother til they were done  
And walking into the lovely home  
Where they’re parents waited reading from their tomes  
A smile from the mother who shined like the sun  
And a nod from the father who was equal to none  
In the mind of young Vergil everything was great  
Until that unfortunate day where his mother met her fate

From that moment lost in despair  
The young man started to not care  
For his heart was frozen due to his past  
He decided that without strength he could never last  
For this world was unfair and dark  
The young boy abandoned his heart  
And rose back as a powerful devil who walked a warpath

From those memories a lone tear shed  
For he was lost in the labyrinth inside of his head  
From that day he casted away his human past and became the devil that walks down the azure path.


End file.
